


Одинокая мать

by Cexmet



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Ageplay, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мэрион было много разных матерей, она играла маленьких ангелочков, замкнутых вундеркиндов, сорванцов, избалованных богатых принцесс, плакс, сестер-близнецов с абсолютно разными характерами, и, конечно, Малышку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одинокая мать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды DC.

You're not my eater  
I'm not your food  
Love you for God  
Love you for the Mother  
(Massive Attack – «Black Milk»)

Мэрион Дол почти не помнит свою настоящую мать – родственники скинули ее на руки агенту, как только поняли, что с помощью профессионала она заработает намного больше денег. Мэрион была на западном побережье, снималась в «Горьких слезах», когда ее мать умерла – отец позвонил и попросил Мэрион не приезжать на похороны, чтобы не выплачивать потом неустойку за вмешательство в график съемок. Мэрион было пятнадцать, она играла пятилетнюю незаконнорожденную дочь миллионерши, убитой мафией, и смерть экранной матери запомнилась ей куда лучше, чем смерть настоящей.   
С тех пор у Мэрион было много разных матерей – и ни одной дочери, разумеется – она играла маленьких ангелочков, замкнутых вундеркиндов, сорванцов, избалованных богатых принцесс, плакс, сестер-близнецов с абсолютно разными характерами, и, конечно, Малышку.  
Несколько лет назад Мэрион утвердили на роль карлицы-наркоманки в полнометражном фильме о цирке уродов, но проект свернули еще до начала съемок – мол, такое кино никому тут не нужно, если люди в Готэме захотят чернуху посмотреть, они на улицу выйдут. Мэрион думала, что убьет главного продюсера – вырвет его паршивые поросячьи глазки, а потом затолкает их обратно в глазницы бильярдным кием, пища свое коронное «я не хотела», раз уж это – единственное, что от нее хотят слышать.   
Дело не в деньгах, разумеется – роль Малышки и мелкие работы перед ней принесли Мэрион достаточно денег, чтобы жить не зная проблем, тем более, что она тратит совсем немного. Ей не нужны ни драгоценности, ни дорогие платья, которые будут выглядеть на ней по-дурацки, она не отправится путешествовать, у нее не выйдет спустить свое состояние даже на выпивку – двух стаканов виски Мэрион хватает, чтобы напиться до потери сознания.   
Просто она хочет быть хоть кем-то, кроме чертовой Малышки, будь она неладна – но глядя в зеркало Мэрион все равно видит только ее. Даже перекрасив волосы и нарисовав стрелки на веках – у нее всегда получается слишком старомодный макияж, она выглядела бы лет на сорок, если бы была обычной женщиной – Мэрион остается Малышкой.  
Именно в зеркале она впервые увидела Страдание.   
Та появилась у Мэрион за спиной точно из ниоткуда. Не соткалась из теней, не вышла из тумана, как в дешевом фильме ужасов – нет, просто Мэрион моргнула, а когда снова открыла глаза, в старом кресле у стены сидела женщина: невысокая, грузная, коротконогая. Другая назвала бы ее «уродиной», но в словаре Мэрион такого слова нет, уже давно, с тех пор, как все ее одноклассницы начали носить чулки и ходить на танцы.   
Страдание любит Мэрион. Единственная в целом мире, кому нужна Мэрион, такая, какая та есть. Она не первая женщина, с кем Мэрион занимается сексом – хотя мужчин было больше – любительницы маленьких девочек не такая уж редкость, но только Страдание действительно любит ее, даже называя своей дочерью, она говорит не об экранной Малышке, не о девочке, а о женщине, потерявшейся где-то внутри уродливого детского тела.   
Черные волосы на лобке Страдания вечно спутаны – иногда, забавы ради, Мэрион пытается их расчесать, но они только путаются сильнее. У Страдания отвисшие тяжелые груди, большие соски, она выглядит так, будто выкормила десяток детей, но из ее утробы выходят на свет только кошмары, ни один ребенок из плоти и крови не выдержал бы девять месяцев в ее матке, склизкой и холодной, как падаль.   
Мэрион поднимает грудь Страдания обеими руками и прижимается к соску, на котором проступает маслянистая капля черного молока – на вкус оно пьянит, как дешевый бурбон, сильно горчит и немного вяжет рот, но Мэрион все равно нравится, именно такое молоко ей нужно. Она чувствует себя по-настоящему взрослой, изображая дочь Страдания, хотя вряд ли смогла бы объяснить, почему.   
В первую их встречу Страдание назвалась Одинокой Матерью – открыла настоящее имя только потом, после того, как Мэрион впервые попробовала ее молоко – и иногда Мэрион все еще зовет ее именно так. Одинокая Мать, которая нашла себе Одинокую Дочь, уже взрослую – с ней можно обращаться как с ребенком, но она все равно останется взрослой. Мэрион старается смотреть на происходящее именно так, она сама пишет собственную роль и играет ее.   
Если верить ее словам – а Мэрион верит, почему бы и нет – Страдание приходит к тем, кто чувствует боль и готов разделить ее с другими, она не приносит облегчения, не помогает зажить старым ранам, не возвращает давно потерянные радости, не утешает, но она искренне влюбляется в чужие печали и тех, кто носит их на себе, как корону или оковы, по крайней мере, так она сказала, и Мэрион не видит смысла сомневаться в ее словах.   
Мэрион не слишком любит секс, у нее никогда и не было настоящего секса, раз уж на то пошло, у нее слишком маленькое влагалище, и она не уверена, что стоит называть «сексом» обсасывание члена какого-нибудь недоделанного педофила. То, чем они занимаются со Страданием – тоже не слишком похоже на секс, но лучших слов для описания Мэрион не подобрать. Она облизывает ареолу соска, прикусывает его кончик, чувствуя, как на нем проступают новые капли молока; Страдание подхватывает Мэрион под бедра и та обнимает ее грудь, вжимается в нее лицом, трется о сосок шеей, прежде, чем опустить голову и снова сжать сосок губами.   
Она легко теряет счет времени и не знает, сколько времени проводит наедине со Страданием. Она пьет и пьет ее молоко, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что у нее начинает кружиться голова, тогда, отпустив грудь, Мэрион садится Страданию на колени. Та больше не качает ее, только осторожно придерживает за плечи, как будто боится, что та может упасть. Кажется, ни одна из экранных матерей не сажала ее на колени вот так.   
А потом, обняв ее обеими руками, прижав к себе – Мэрион чувствует молоко, оставшееся в грудях, оно никогда не кончится, иногда она думает: его так много, что хватит наполнить бассейн, чтобы утопиться в черном молоке, вот это было бы оригинальное самоубийство, куда там Монро – Страдание шепчет: если все хотят видеть в тебе только Малышку, только испорченную девчонку, которая причиняет другим боль просто ради забавы, тогда будь ей.  
Она качает Мэрион, но не как младенца, а как умирающего – несколько раз на экране героини Мэрион так же качали, вернее, пытались качать, кого-то из убитых родственников, заливая фальшивыми слезами подкрашенный кукурузный сироп крови: нет-нет, мама, папа, сестренка, только не умирай. В сериале о Малышке никогда никто не умирал, даже самые жестокие шутки и розыгрыши всегда заканчивались хорошо – однажды, кажется, в конце третьего сезона, Малышка устроила взрыв газа, но все успели выбежать на улицу, а на страховые выплаты отстроили новый дом уже к началу следующего сезона.   
Но, может быть, пришло время немного изменить правила шоу, осовременить его, добавить драматичных поворотов.   
Мэрион проводит кончиком языка по губам, слизывая последние капли вязкого черного молока.


End file.
